Problems with Cheating
by amyl0awrence
Summary: This is a mini-series where Harry Styles discovers his boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson, cheating on him with Zayn Malik.
1. Part 1: Discovery

The older lad had Zayn pressed up against the wall just outside the lounge room, his lips attached to his neck as he nipped fiercely at the skin, wanting desperately to leave his mark on the man that was not his.

And although the Bradford boy knew that Louis' wasn't his to fool around with, he couldn't help but crave the feeling of Louis pressing him up against the fall with such force, that he may or may not have questioned releasing himself right then and there.

But that wasn't right. Not here, in the foyer of the Stylinson's apartment. This was the flat in which Louis lived with his boyfriend, Harry, and although this fact was clear as the three boys were all best of friends, Louis and Zayn thought Harry was out of town and tonight they'd have the house to themselves.

They were wrong.

"What the-" Harry gasped, only taking one step into the apartment when he was met with the sight before him. Zayn was moaning Louis' name, and Louis didn't seem to mind. His _boyfriend _was attacking someone else with his lips, that were meant to be only for Harry.

Even with his presence, the two boys ahead of him didn't stop. Whether or not it was because they didn't hear him, or they didn't care was a question only answered when Harry slammed the front door shut with such a bang the older two sprung apart instantaneously, guilty expressions flooding over their features within seconds.

"Harry… I…" Louis begun, taking a step towards the curly haired boy, but was only met in the face with the slamming of the front door, and a stream of tears leaving his eyes as he realized that he'd probably just made the biggest mistake of his life.


	2. Part 2: Realization

Three days later, Louis still hadn't come out of his bedroom, and Harry had yet to return home. Neither boy was to know what state the other was in, but one thing was for certain, they were both broken.

Louis felt a constant strain of guilt wash over him with every movement. He'd known from the very beginning of whatever he had with Zayn that it was not fair on Harry, and no matter how good it had made him feel in the moment, he most certainly should have known better than to continue. But he hadn't known better, and he'd went along with it, even bringing the _relationship _back into Harry and his own home, which was where the biggest mistake occurred.

Harry was different however. No guilt washed over him, as he had absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. He'd been the victim in this little endeavour, and now that he most almost certain he would never be able to lay eyes on Zayn again in his life without satisfying the urge within him to knock the older boy out, Harry knew that despite what had happened, he couldn't live without Louis.

Louis and Harry were two names that just went together, and despite what the critics said, they were the closest thing to true love in this broken generation. And although Harry knew one of the biggest factors within a relationship was trust, somewhere deep, deep inside him, knew that one day he'd be able to trust the Doncaster lad like he had only days before.

So when Harry made the journey back to London, after spending almost five days visiting his mum back in Homes Chapel, simply to tell Louis that in spite of everything, he was forgiven, he knew it was the right choice, as without Louis, there would simply be no Harry.


	3. Part 3: Confrontation

Hesitantly, Harry pulled the door to his and Louis' apartment open. He'd taken only one step inside when he spotted the place on the wall where Louis had been enwrapped with Zayn, in a way that no half of a relationship should see their other.

Maybe this had been a mistake, coming back and forgiving Louis. Perhaps he needed more time to figure out whether or not he wanted to continue in a relationship where someone could be so heartless to share their lust with another. Right now, he should probably turn back around and retreat to his car, leaving the older boy upstairs devastated in his bedroom. But he didn't know how broken Louis' was, and without question, he needed to see the Doncaster lad more than anyone right now. He was the only one who could help him through this: as a best friend, or a lover.

"Lou…" his voice was broken, yet strong. In this moment, Harry couldn't show any weakness, as he was almost sure if he didn't put up his armour, his entire persona would collapse, and he'd be left a blubbering mess.

Sitting upright from his position sprawled across the bed (where he'd been for days on end); Louis used the edge of his sleeve to attempt to wipe the stray tears from his eyes that had refused to cease falling.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked, confusion threading through his voice, as if he'd been sure Harry wouldn't return. As if he'd known that he'd lost Harry for good.

For a moment Harry was taken aback. Did Louis not want him to come home? Did he truly want to be with Zayn, over him? The thought didn't last long though, as Louis' eyes instantly told Harry of the regret he felt.

The two had a silent form of communication between them. No words needed to be spoken to see the hurt they each held. Neither had to move their lips to express how they felt in the moment, although, when Louis' top lip begun trembling involuntarily, the resentment within him came through stronger than ever.

"I-I-" Louis begun, before he was at a loss for words, not that they were needed any more than before.

"I know," Harry said, his eyes locking with Louis. He knew just how wrong the older boy had been, and just how upset he felt, but Louis' could also tell just how broken was, despite their meaning to be together. "I just need to know why."

Silence lingered in the room for far longer than needed; only causing tension to arise between the two. Not cruel, angry pressure to speak, just a gentle reminder that their so called 'ever-lasting trust' had been broken, and maybe, just maybe, it was time to realize that it was going to be harder than first thought to mend.


End file.
